Are You Scared?
by Nickles1116
Summary: This is a story that takes place when Artha and Kitt go on a mission to Dragoncity Undergound together, will they finally admit their feelings to each other?read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Are You Scared……?"

Artha was rudely awakened by Mortis, "wha…..."he asked groggily, "there's trouble in underground Dragon city, I need you and kitt to go down there and sort everything out" "why kitt?" artha asked even though he was hoping with all his heart that mortis would not change his mind and ask someone else to go with him, he had liked kitt since the day he saw her and according to parm and lance, drooled every time she entered the room. Mortis chuckled to himself as he heard this question, he knew that artha was in love with kitt and had suspicion that kitt was too. The other reason to send kitt was "look artha you know that kitt is the only one with experience and the only one capable to come with you and help you out with this mission, it could take two to three days and neither lance or parm could last that long." Hearing this artha immediately got out of bed and went to wake kitt up, he did this from a distance so that he would not be slapped across his face as this is what happened every time artha woke kitt up "early" well at least according to her……….. Seeing this mortis smiled to himself and hoped that artha and kitt would set everything straight. Meanwhile Artha had managed to get kitt up without getting slapped and explained what mortis had told him. She nodded and got out of bed and artha went to get everything ready, while he was doing this mortis pulled kitt aside and told her "kitt, please take care of artha and make sure both of you don't get into trouble, also promise me that both of you wont get into any arguments while you are there, we cannot afford both of you getting into a fight as it might be extremely dangerous, because the enemy might take advantage of this and try to capture one of you ok?" Kitt smiled and replied "don't worry mortis I'll…we'll try our best not to get into any fights while we are there" she had come to think of mortis as a father since the past year that she had been with artha and the rest of them, and parm and lance as brothers as for artha, well……. She had liked him for sometime now but whenever she tried to tell him her courage ebbed away, she kitt wonn, a racer that could take on the toughest opponents on the track could not tell a boy how she felt about him. Secretly she was happy that both of them could go on a mission together and she also hoped that while they were there she could tell him how she felt, she remembered that time when she had come to know that artha was the dragon booster-_"so are we friends again……." Artha asked sheepishly, she smiled "yeah, wait a minute….. Friends? Friends share secrets, so is there anything else I should know "dragon booster" huh is there?" artha rubbed the back of his head guiltily, he looked so cute when he did that, then lance burst out "yeah, the fact that he totally likes you!!!" she looked at artha surprised, who was now glaring at lance…-_ as for that memory she hoped that it was true. Meanwhile artha had gotten everything ready and went to say goodbye to lance and parm who had just gotten up and were surprised to see artha and kitt up before them as it was usually the other way round. "how come you two are ready and up before us, isn't it usually the other way round?" lance asked surprised, kitt looked at artha and both of them burst out laughing, "yeah lance but this time mortis told me and kitt that we have to go underground as there is some disturbance there, we'll be back in about two or three days ok? So both of you stay out of trouble until then." Kitt nodded as both of them looked at her. "Well it's about time we left" kitt nodded and followed him out, mortis, lance and parm followed suit. Artha and kitt saddled their dragons and artha got down to give lance a hug, kitt smiled as she saw this, he had always been so protective about his brother, and was so sweet to see him like this. After saying goodbye to lance artha turned towards parm and said goodbye, parm nodded and whispered something into his ear.  
After hearing this artha turned red and nodded, she was surprised and said "come on artha we ought a get going" he nodded and got on top of boe and both of them rode out of the gate.


	2. Night in a cave

CHAPTER 2

They were journeying toward downtown, as that was the only way to get into the wastelands of dragoncity. It took them about an hour to finally reach there, but as it was early in the morning, it didn't take as long as it usually did...

As they were riding, Artha started up on a topic to break the silence. He was feeling awkward as they hadn't spoken much since they had started. Soon, they started discussing their adventures together, reminiscing on their memories.

Kitt had an urge to ask him if the happenings at the place of the fire bonemark adventure were true. Finally she spit it out and asked him "hey Artha, do you remember the time we were at the firecave?? And well lance said something at the end of our fight, the part about well… u know…" all throught her question, artha had been really confused, now her stopping in the the middle of everything just confused him even more, so he said "um…kitt?? What exactly are you talking about??" kitt looked at him accusingly as if it was his fault that she was scared about telling him of her feelings, but he looked so cute when he was confused that she just didn't have the heart to start an argument, so she said "you know that part about you…well…liking…!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she didn't have time to finish her sentence as they had just been ambushed by word's wraith dragons.

They fell through a trap and slid down the drains that led to the wastelands. As soon as they reached there they had to run, they were being chased by around 20 dragons, and this early in the morning they were just not up to putting up a fight, so they just took their heels and ran, they were being chased all around the place, over piles of junk, through pipes, yet they managed to evade them, or so they thought, soon about half an hour later

They were chased again. This became frequent, after every hour or so they'd be chased again. This wasn't good for the dragons; they had been running so much the whole day that any minute now they could pass out. Artha noticed this, so he motioned to kitt to follow him and search for a cave where they could rest the night without being chased by the dragons. After about an hour of looking and evading the wraith dragons, kitt happened to spot a cave that was very well hidden, and she had happened to notice it only by chance she motioned to artha to follow her and soon they were in the cave.

It was fairly warm and luckily artha had brought along a blanket for the night.

Artha and kitt after tending to their dragons, made sure that their cave could not be seen by anyone. After staying at the entrance for about an hour or so, their fatigue won through and the lay down side by side, just staring into space.

It was a comfortable silence and kitt was slowly drifting of to sleep, and artha was thinking of the various methods the could use to overpower the dragons, "_hmm hopefully, some of them would have left by tomorrow, with only kitt and I here, we might not stand a chance"_ as he was thinking along these lines he felt a sudden weight on his left shoulder,

He looked to his side and found kitt's head just resting on his shoulder.

He smiled to himself and thought "_this is a really good opportunity to tell her of my feelings, I dunno, maybe I should"_ of late he had caught her staring at him a couple of times but he just waved it aside thinking it was something else.

Beau chose that moment to snore loudly, and kitt jumped due to the sudden noise, only then did she notice that her head had been lying on artha's shoulder. Slowly she looked into his face and the moment their eyes met, their was electricity in the gaze. Artha looked amused and shy at the same times which in kitt's opinion made him look hot!

Slowly artha smiled and said "don't worry that was just Beau snoring, u can go back to sleep, but I think we should find a better spot to lay down, your neck's gonna get a catch if you don't sleep in a proper posture, so why don't we go lie down next to the dragons??

It'll probably be warmer there, yeah??" nodding slowly, kitt made to stand up but her legs staggered under the sudden weight, as she was falling, she felt a strong pair of arms going under her, slowly looking up she saw artha supporting her. Carrying her bridal style, artha slowly placed her on the ground next to their dragons. "There, you can sleep now, I have a blanket, I bought it just in case, you could use it if u wanna."

Saying this, he got up, fetched her the blanket, and lay down on the ground a little away.

Just as he was drifting off, and thinking of how cold it was, he heard kitt's voice "u know artha, this blanket is pretty big for the both of us, you don't have to sleep on the ground over there, besides its much warmer sleeping next to the dragons anyway, so what are you sleeping there for, get your butt over here!!" smiling to himself, artha got up and settled down next to kitt, drawing the blanket over the both of them. "You know kitt your right; it really is warmer here, thanks. It wasn't very comfortable on the ground there." Kitt laughed. Oh how he loved her laugh…it was just perfect just like the rest of her…

Kitt snuggled up to artha to make more room, though artha was pleasantly surprised, he didn't show it, he just lifted his arm to allow her more room, after she settled down he put his arm over her shoulders protectively, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

Sighing contentedly , they just sat there, suddenly artha pointed out to their dragons who were lying next to each other, but they had not noticed earlier, their tails were entwined, and Beaus head lying over wildfyr's protectively. Artha whistled" looks like someone's in love!!" kitt smacked his arm playfully, "don't! they look really peaceful together!"

Artha just chuckled in reply. He said "so, miss kitt wonn, fastest female racer around and by far the hottest, tell me more about yourself, we've got a whole 9 hours to talk so don't try and wiggle outta it!!" kitt just looked up at him at shock, did he just say what she thought he had, he had just called her hot!! She looked up to see artha smirking, so this was how it went eh?? Two could play that game!! Saying so, she looked up at artha seductively and answered "well, well, well, someone want to know more about me huh?? Well I guess they're just gonna have to find out for themselves aren't they" saying so, she brought her palm to rest on artha's chest, _"wow! This dragon booster thing has really helped him out!!" _ in reply artha just bought his hand down to her waist and pulled her closer and forcing her head mere inches from his, " why missy, afraid to tell?? Well... we'll just have to try some other method wont we?? Saying so, he pulled his head close and closed the distance between them………..


End file.
